clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessicake
Jessicake is a blue cupcake Shoppie. She works as both a shunting character and a mixed traffic character. Bio Jessicake - The Cupcake Cutie Life's a piece of cake for this little sweetie! Smart, sensible and always tastefully dressed, she loves to top off a day of shopping by sprinkling her Shopkins friends Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake with treats from her favorite cafe! Favorite Hobby: Cupcake Decorating Shopkins BFF: Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake Favorite Place To Shop: The Cupcake Cafe Personality Jessicake is the "girl-next-door" of Mrs. C. Ella's Railway. Cool, courteous, and cheery, she is a little bit bigger, a little bit newer, and a little bit stronger than Cheeky Chocolate, which, at first, made Cheeky Chocolate jealous when all focus seemed to be on this shiny, new arrival, especially when she began helping with the restoration of Great Waterton. However, even Cheeky Chocolate was soon won over by Jessicake's positive attitude, charm, and friendliness and came to see why she was so popular and well-liked among the other characters. As such, Cheeky Chocolate and Jessicake are now firm friends. Jessicake is incredibly compassionate and empathic: there is nothing she would not do for another character. And if she could not do it, she would find someone who could. She is sleek, smart, and stylish, and her blue appearance, with striking heels and a cool headband certainly makes her look the part as she eagerly goes about her work. Technical Details Basis Jessicake is based on a cupcake. It is designed to serve one person, which may be baked in a small thin paper or aluminum cup. As with larger cakes, icing and other cake decorations such as fruit and candy may be applied. Cupcake Queen is another member of this class. DA36B749-E9C8-4F46-9796-6BBEBBCB6F72.jpg|Jessicake's basis Livery Jessicake is fair skinned with bright blue eyes and hair pulled into a large curled ponytail. An elastic band holds her forelock, which goes down to her mouth, in place. She wears a pink striped top with a magenta ribbon and a blue pleat skirt with white, yellow, and fuchsia sprinkles. Her pink high heel shoes have a cherry shaped heel and a dollop of cream at the toe, each adorned with a small cherry. Her pink headband is adorned with a red ribbon, a cherry, a cupcake, and a dollop of cream. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games (cameo) Voice Actors *Cassandra Lee Morris (UK/US) *Samira Fernandes (Brazil) *Angelique Heller (France and French Speaking Canada) *Mia Aunbirk (Denmark) *Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) *Hirano Arisa (Japan) *Montserrat Aguilar (Latin America) *María Sánchez (Spain) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Trivia *Her name is a pun on the name "Jessica". *Her prototype name was Cuppycake. *Her backcard mentions and shows a picture of the Cupcake Cafe which shares a striking resemblance to the Cupcake Queen Cafe. *Only 2000 of her San Diego Comic Con variant were produced. *The SDCC version of Jessicake has tiny images of cupcakes in her eyes. *She was the first Shoppie to appear in the webseries. *The voice actress who provides Jessicake's voice is Cassandra Lee. Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters